Rimedio
by K-Akarma
Summary: AU They living in the same place. They're family but not blood-relative . He love her but she never saw him as a man. what should he do? sorry i'm sucks at summary. X27 FemTsuna


Hello! this is my first english fanfiction so if I made some mistake. I'm sorry, it's because English isn't my first language.

please tell me if there somewhere to fix or adjust or improve.(?)

* * *

Prologue

_Red colored leafs scattering all over the highway dye __it __in red-brown color. A pale blond hair man drives his 4WD car with every-thing-is-wonderful face, unlike a black long hair woman who's sit beside him that make I'll-be-bore-to-dead face. Every thing is all reflect on the third person whose sit silently in the back seat._

"_We'll be home soon. Get ready, shall we?" pale blond hair man said with relaxing tone while the woman just grunt in reply but if you'll look closely, her cobalt blue eyes are glinting with delight. _

_The pale blond hair man's lips make a small gentle smile like he's notice and a little boy on the back seat blurt out innocently._

"_Dad, why are you laughing?" that question make the black long hair woman suddenly turn to glare at her husband who answer his son's question fearlessly._

"_Well……mom is really cute, doesn't she? Dad really proud of himself that he can makes she fall for him and have you sit here right now." He said while use his free hand to play with his wife's black hair lovingly._

_It seems like the black hair face is just gone red as tomato. Her elegant hands curl into fists and aiming to her fucking husband handsome face with full force that he (hilariously) dodges it easily. The boy just watches the scene of his mom try to murder his dad with disinterest like he's already used to it._

_Suddenly, a car in front of them starting to act strangely make them to stop playing around and turn to look at it but it's too late. The car is exploding, the impact from explosion makes their car spin and crash to the guardrail and the worse part is…………their car is fall from the cliff._

_All the boy can do is just stay still with confusion and astonishment. _

_When he came to, he's fe__lt__ of some liquid on his face and what's weird is he can't even lifted his own arms and the pain is all over his body._

_The last thing he felt before the darkness engulfs him was………two pairs of hands that touch him lovingly._

…………………….

"He's in the third bed from windows. He didn't says anything since he was sent here" middle age woman in nurse uniform said with worry look on her face.

"Thank you very much" brunette said while bowing to the nurse. Her silky hair fall and hide her sweet face. She's correct her light green suite that match with her hair color to gain some confident and start walking to the boy in patient bed. The boy try to use his bandaged left arm that still can move to remove weir from his right arm. His face has some scratch here and there and his eyes are look just like he doesn't have any feeling.

The sound of foot steps and the shadow of someone that standing beside him can't make him lift his face to look at that person.

The woman silently looks at the boy's reaction. Her eyes quiver just a little before she bow her head to the boy and speak softly.

"You are Xanxus, right?" her angelic voice make the boy stop his doing and look up to the owner of that voice. The woman before him looks dazzling with afternoon sunlight and makes him squint his eyes just a moment until his eyes adjust with brightness. That's when he can see the woman before him clearly.

She's not tall (more like a little bit short) slim body that have cove and curve just like every women have or more special than that but her formal light green suite conceal it all. Her lively and full of energy eyes that the boy can feel something special that attract him, her sweet angelic face match with her long brown hair that swaying along her movement. How many time you look at her you may think that she is just a plain looking woman but not to the boy.

The boy is speechless and unconsciously blushes.

Brunette count that reaction as 'yes' and smile before say her business.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. You can call me 'Tsuna'. Oh! And even though my name is a boy name but I'm 100% woman" She hastily say when she see the weird looks on the boy's face. "It's like this, My idiot father was really want a son so he was gave me a boy name since I'm still in the womb. And after he found out that his 'son' is 'daughter' he still use that stupid name and my mother also enchanted with that idiot father words and agree with him about my name."

From just tell her story to the boy she's unconsciously change it to just complain it to her 'idiot parents' with herself like a fool make the boy giggling but it seems brunette doesn't notice it. She babbling to herself until the nurses start to stare at her suspiciously and that make her come to and start saying her business to the boy again.

"Back at the topic. I'm your father's acquaintance." That sentence makes the boy's eyes widen with surprise. He looks like want to say something but wait until she finish.

"From now on I'll be your guardian, your new family."

Her slender but rough hand holds out to the boy. Her voice says firmly.

"Come with me."

The boy sit still, speechless but left bandaged hand hesitantly reaches out to her hand. The brunette's hand holds the boy's hand firmly. That's make him feel more comfortable.

………………………………

**2 days later**

"Are you ready?" Brunette asks the boy beside her with some of packages that contain with some clothes and some leftover from the boy's 'kinsfolk' who came to grieve for his parents.

The boy nod while he standing in front of some kind of a little restaurant. The green cutout that imitate from the black board wrote with white colored alphabets.

_Rimedio_

"I'm the owner of this little restaurant and I'm still single which means I'm also live alone. From now on we will live here together. Nice to meet you………..Xanxus."

The boy smiles to brunette. his left hand that still have some scabs reaching to hold with brunette's hand and said softly.

"My name's Xanxus. Please to meet you…….Tsuna."

TBC


End file.
